


恋足癖

by bw_27_21



Category: brightwin - Fandom
Genre: BrightWin, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27472300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bw_27_21/pseuds/bw_27_21
Summary: 灵感来源： 2020.08.09 idolo直播 bright在采访时说win的脚因为鞋子受伤了
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	恋足癖

林赢不懂，为什么明明受伤的是自己，却还要低声下气的和布莱特道歉呢。

今天是idolo的直播，这种活动一身正装是再平常不过的，cody姐姐给他配了一双黑色的乐福鞋，这其实没什么，但是走了几步以后就发现这双鞋好像不合脚。今天整个现场人多局面大，cody姐姐虽然觉得有些抱歉但是也一时半会儿找不出可以替代的鞋，林赢觉得其实问题不大就安慰性的拍了拍她的肩“没事的，不是很严重的。”  
然而在上场前林赢就穿着这双鞋辗转了好几个休息室，又要和主办高层打招呼，公司前辈来了也要问好，一圈下来细嫩的脚后跟已经被坚硬的鞋跟磨得通红。林赢坐在角落里偷偷把鞋脱下来疼的咧嘴。  
“可以准备上场了。”staff敲了敲门。  
布莱特收了手机站起身整了整衣服，扭头看林赢的时候他正背对着人群穿鞋，视线自然而然的集中在他的脚上，看着他后脚踝泛红的痕迹皱了眉。林赢心里后悔，脱下来的鞋子再穿上的时候简直是毛骨悚然的二次伤害，他疼的直吸气扭过身子之后脸上又是一片平静，走到布莱特身边“走吧。”  
林赢是在布莱特前面出场的，他尽可能的保持正常的步调，让自己的走路姿势看起来不那么奇怪，脸上是不露破绽的微笑，哪怕是坐着直播的时候那两处伤口也会隐隐作痛，不透气的皮料将伤口闷住，疼痛在不停的发酵。而另他真正崩溃的是最后的采访阶段，无数家媒体的镜头对着他们一丝喘息的机会都没有。终于布莱特的采访结束了，他的采访结束了，漫长的拍照时间也结束了，布莱特又绕着打了一圈招呼回到了林赢身边。  
“你还好吗？”拽着他的胳膊小声问。  
林赢有点震惊的看着他。  
“你的脚，很疼吗？”布莱特的眼里都是担心，拽着他准备往角落里走。  
“你怎么知道的？”林赢的声音里竟然带了点开心，追着布莱特一直问他怎么发现自己脚不舒服的。  
林赢还没等到布莱特的回答，就被一个记者截胡了，又是一堆翻来覆去回答过无数次的问题，布莱特鲜有的表情变得十分严肃，回答问题的耐心也直线下降，林赢只好在旁边笑着救场。记者终于发现了气氛的诡异，随口问了一句怎么了。  
“他的脚肿了。”布莱特抢着说，‘我现在很生气’的气场从头包围到脚，最后甚至连表情管理都失了控，扭头避开了镜头，林赢和记者匆匆道歉就瘸着腿去追准备退场的布莱特。  
于是就因为这么一点小事布莱特回家一路上都闷闷不乐，林赢介于有其他人在不好直接哄，只能偷偷的用余光与瞟快要把手机戳出洞的男朋友。  
林赢洗好澡出来的时候，布莱特在床边坐着，表情缓和了许多，但腮帮子依然气鼓鼓的，林赢扭扭捏捏的蹭过去，贴着布莱特坐下，用手肘轻轻碰了碰他。  
“还生气呢？”林赢的声音里都是讨好，布莱特瞪了他一眼起身去柜子里翻东西“这么点事儿至于这么生气吗？”  
“这么点事？”布莱特在林赢面前的地上坐下来，抬起他的脚放在自己腿上“你自己看看，这叫这么点事？”  
脚踝的皮肤已经破损，露出了鲜红的皮下组织，暴露在空气中泛着刺痛和瘙痒，布莱特的手指轻轻抚摸过周围完好的皮肤“你怎么不和cody说？”  
“我没想到这么严重啊…”林赢也委屈“今天人那么多，我也不好意思提。”  
“那至少穿一双高一点的袜子吧。”布莱特生气的时候眼睛的情绪更饱满，林赢看一眼就心软了。  
“嗯。”林赢气势弱了下来“那不是不好看嘛…”  
然后光滑的小腿被布莱特狠狠拍打了一下。  
“嗷！”林赢皱眉瞪他，想收回腿又被布莱特拽了回去。  
“别动，让我看看。”于是便抬起了林赢的脚仔细端详那一块被磨破的皮肤，那病态的漂亮肉色下是林赢承受了一下午的痛苦，布莱特的脸越凑越近，先是呼吸绵密的在伤口上铺开，接着就是舌尖湿润的舔舐。在那一块饱受外界折磨的嫩肉上轻轻舔弄，舌尖是不同于皮肤的触感，绝对的柔嫩，带着些血腥气息，用唾液将它的每一寸都细心滋养，妄图形成一层保护膜将它包裹，代替皮肤呵护着他的爱人。  
林赢吓坏了。  
“你干嘛呢！”说着就要把腿往回伸被布莱特抬眼用眼神制止“多脏啊！”  
“瞎说，自己男朋友的脚怎么会脏。”

林赢感受着布莱特的舌头在自己的伤口上温柔的舔舐，像是在为爱人疗伤的野兽，收敛了所有的凌人傲气，舌尖上满是温情的爱意，左右都被细心的呵护，林赢撑在床上目不转睛的看着布莱特抓着他的脚踝心疼自己的样子，动作缓慢又专注，林赢觉得周身都被浓浓的甜蜜气息包围，浑身轻飘飘的思维也被慢慢抽离。布莱特抓住了时机将吻落在了他的脚背上，虔诚的仿佛求婚前宣读的誓言。他悄悄抬眼窥视林赢的反应，吻也逐渐向上在小腿上作祟，与自己不同，林赢的小腿线条要纤细很多，毛发也没有那么茂盛，细细的分布在光滑的肌肤之上，有点痒，但是布莱特喜欢。  
林赢被他的轻吻惹得更加羞涩，别说是脚，那些落在小腿上的吻都是第一次，用相对迟钝的肌肤去感受布莱特唇间的温度，汗毛在微弱的刺激下竟然也根根竖起，将情动一丝丝的传入大脑，林赢支撑在床上的手肘开始发抖。  
吻一路上行到达大腿，亲吻的基调也从对他受伤的安抚变成了情欲的挑逗，舌头在双唇间若隐若现的留下水渍黏着在腿根柔嫩的肌肤上，宽松的裤管根本无法遮蔽林赢的大腿，布莱特轻易的攻城略地，倒也唤醒了林赢的理智。  
“你干嘛！”林赢的声调变高。  
“就一次，我保证。”布莱特摇着狐狸尾巴。  
“不行，我们说好早上有拍摄不做的。”林赢坚持原则。  
“我保证很温柔，好不好？”  
“不行不行，站太久会很难受。”  
看着林赢强硬的拒绝布莱特只是犹豫了片刻那双大手就直接握住了林赢的脆弱之处，身下的人仿佛被扼住了咽喉，肌肉都变得紧张起来。  
“不要嘛…”林赢撒娇去拍他的手，嘴巴委屈的噘起可怜兮兮的样子惹得布莱特更想欺负。  
“真的就一次，不会难受的。”布莱特耐着性子保证，手上的动作却是没有一刻停顿，将林赢拖进理智和沉沦的拉锯中。  
最后这场僵持以布莱特脱了林赢的裤子而告终。  
林赢安静的躺在床上与布莱特接吻，细长的双臂轻轻环着布莱特的脖颈，将他拉向自己的方向，微微扬起的下颌承接着在自己口腔里兴风作浪的舌尖，下体被布莱特轻轻磨蹭着，带动着呼吸也变得逐渐沉重，眼神愈发迷离。  
布莱特的手掌包住林赢已经开始变得硬挺的囊袋揉弄，后者舒服的皱眉，微微睁眼就看到布莱特也正看着他。  
“舒服吗？”  
林赢闪躲着布莱特的目光微微点头，于是布莱特的手又上移一点包裹住刚刚抬头的柱身用林赢喜欢的力道撸动，拇指按压在龟头上拨弄这是激发他情欲最有效的方式之一，果然如他所料，林赢连大腿的肌理都肉眼可见的绷紧，不出几下林赢的柱身就又坚挺了一些，在手指围成的圈中微弱的跳动。然后布莱特将头埋进了林赢的双腿之间，含住了那已然胀起的双丸，这是他的第二个敏感点。那结实又脆弱的小球被布莱特叼在嘴里啃咬，林赢像是被捉住了命门，蜷起的双腿夹紧了布莱特的头，手指和床单交织在一起，被一层薄汗打湿的大腿内侧肌肤紧紧贴在布莱特脸上，触感细腻又色情，但是双腿合紧的力道达到了另布莱特吃痛的程度，惩罚的响亮的打在他的大腿上，林赢有点恼火又疑惑的微微起身，就看到从腿间盲区抬起头的布莱特，嘴唇上还牵连着一丝拉长的银线，在半路上断裂，留下一半挂在嘴上蔓延在饱满的下巴，最要命的是布莱特的舌头伸了出来在唇周舔了一圈又收回去，手指擦拭掉下巴上的唾液将它抹在了林赢稍稍露面的可爱龟头上，林赢的脸瞬间涨的通红，躺下身去不敢与布莱特的视线相交。  
可是布莱特却得寸进尺，一只手探进林赢的衣服里顺着腰线扶摇直上，另一只手撑在他的身侧试图与他平视，林赢却侧着头以通红的耳朵示人，布莱特的手从衣服里撤出固定住了林赢的下巴，藏在裤子里的分身压在林赢的柱体上，粗糙的布料在隐秘的器官上轻轻摩擦，好像有些痛但却很爽快，林赢急促的呼吸和布莱特铺撒下来的呼吸交融，将气氛烘托的炙热。厚实性感的嘴唇自上而下渐渐地向着自己逼近，林赢张开唇去接，不料布莱特只是轻轻滑过他的上唇将吻落在了鼻头，林赢也不气馁，追着布莱特的唇讨吻，布莱特在他的额头鼻梁脸颊甚至是下巴都吻的仔细，最后才停留在林赢的上方，有点戏谑又挑衅的看着他，嘴角的笑都是讨打的味道，林赢终于被他惹恼，抬头一口咬在了他的下唇，可爱的贝齿发力，发威的兔子在布莱特眼里也格外可爱。  
终究还是得顾全大局的林赢在理智的引导下松了口，充血的嘴唇满是性感的红，林赢有些抱歉，手指轻轻抚摸“疼吗？”  
布莱特拉着他的手就势亲吻，哼哼唧唧的装可怜，惹得林赢的罪恶感油然而生，仰着头安慰的吻他，怕他的姿势太累，布莱特托着他的后脑将吻进一步加深。即使隔着布料，布莱特依旧可以想象林赢那细腻光滑的皮肤紧紧贴合着自己，紧致的肌肉在高温下蒙上一层诱人的粉红，布莱特的喉结上下滚动，吞咽着分泌过剩的唾液。  
身上的衣物被布莱特褪去，刚刚的幻想在手掌的抚摸下变得具体真实，林赢拽着布莱特的裤边暗示他想要肌肤相亲，赤诚相见的躯体使得两人欲望加重，林赢用挺立的红樱诱惑布莱特，布莱特以黏腻的卷吃对此回报，将小巧的红果咬的肿胀发痒，林赢欲罢不能的呻吟拔高。双眼迷离之间看着布莱特将吻一路向下滑过腹部，轻吻在高昂的柱身上，舌尖勾过褶皱的小球，鼻尖在会阴处摩挲而过，在收缩的花穴前停住观赏。林赢看不到布莱特的表情，猜不到他的动作，全身的毛孔面向未知的好奇悉数打开，紧张的气息绵密的包裹着他。  
“你干嘛呢？”感受到布莱特的视线，林赢的声音有些发抖，纵使身体交融过无数次，但私处被这样窥探还是头一遭。  
布莱特被眼前的美景吸引顾不上回他话，细小的汗滴从鼻头渗出，片刻之后滑嫩的舌探进了那开合着邀请他的孔穴之中。  
“啊！你疯啦！”林赢被布莱特搞疯了，脸瞬间充血胀红，神智凝固，抬起头就看到布莱特细软的发埋在自己腿间，舌头舔弄私处的渍渍水声在脑海里掀起波澜，林赢觉得身体在理智崩溃的边缘游荡。  
布莱特也是第一次想到要玩这么过分的，理智被情欲击败后行动也变得不受控制，再次反应过来之后发现自己也并不厌恶这种感觉，林赢还未完全开拓的紧致花口绞着他的舌，一边向内吞噬一边向外推拒。林赢被这赤裸的舔舐和搅弄的呼吸愈发急促，这里还从未得到过这样细软的照顾，以往侵入此地的是布莱特带着探索的手指和滚烫的欲望，生平第一次的，容纳着滑嫩灵活的舌，不算深入，但前所未有的快感顺着皮肉和血管疯狂蔓延，腹前的柱体吐露着丝丝白液。  
“不要了…”林赢求饶，身体的高温快要将他整个融化，热气从口腔和眼眶冒出，消耗他周遭的氧气，另他窒息，连听力似乎都出了问题，他明明说了些什么，但耳朵却听的不真切。越是情动那穴口就会越用力的收紧，这是林赢最直接的生理反应，柔软无骨的舌头被绞紧到发痛，唾液打湿穴口可爱的绒毛，布莱特一手拨弄着林赢的乳尖另一只手托着他的大腿揉捏，将他的欲望推向高潮。  
舌头撤出的瞬间，林赢的身体险些被自己的白浊烫伤，他捂着眼睛颤抖着射精，汗水把额前的发沾湿，布莱特起身想要和他接吻，却被林赢一把推开“我不要。”开什么玩笑，这种情况怎么接吻。布莱特笑他竟然嫌弃自己的身体，林赢却气的骂他谁像你这么变态。  
因为有了之前的试探，手指扩张的动作都变得异常顺利，那个从头到尾只属于他的地方，记忆着他手指的形状和进出时的力道，本来不该承受异常入侵的地方却总是柔情包容着自己的欲望，亦如现在。  
布莱特真的如他所说，一节一节推入的动作缓慢又温柔，眼神一错不错的锁定他，胳膊撑在他耳边手掌抚弄着他汗湿的发，林赢的眼神渐渐飘离，撑在他肩头的手关节泛白逐渐发力，当那坚硬的柱体终于全部埋入的时候，林赢娇喘的声音传进布莱特的耳中。因为正面的进入使得林赢的腿被压在胸口，呻吟的声音变得异常微弱压抑，布莱特直起身子拉直林赢的腿握住那双纤细的脚腕，手心汗液蛰痛了那细小的伤口，可是体内挺动的欲望让他无暇顾及布莱特落在他脚上的吻，唇瓣落下留着色情的温度。  
林赢被布莱特掌控着承接他深埋在体内的顶弄，动作不急不猛，却招招直逼花心，而这也使得情事的持续时间被整体拉长，林赢的腿盘旋在布莱特的身上，腰部因为承受着过度的力量又酸又痛，布莱特却仍然不停的将重量施加在他身上，阴茎也随之探进了更深的地方。  
“不行…太深了。”林赢皱眉，抱怨的声音都染上了哭腔，眼眶发胀“太深…”  
布莱特在他耳边轻笑，终于有机会把吻落在他唇上，神智不清的林赢已经顾不上他那条曾在自己体内肆意游荡的舌是怎么在口腔里作祟的，无论如何，布莱特的吻里是另他着迷的柔情，是他的心之所向。  
在持续的进攻下，林赢前段颤颤巍巍的喷射出液体之时布莱特终于在蜜穴深处释放，他将头埋在林赢的颈间轻轻啃咬，高潮的余韵在林赢后穴的无意识吮吸下延长，布莱特疲软的分身依旧严丝合缝的埋在他体内，感受他软烂的甬道，林赢终于可以放松的双腿垂在布莱特身旁，布莱特用脚去磨蹭他的脚。  
“你下去，好重。”林赢终于捋顺了呼吸。  
“不要。”布莱特一直都是耍赖的一把好手“是不是很温柔？”  
想到自己比平时还要酸一些的腰，林赢气的冲他翻白眼“你能不能别再弄我的脚了？”  
“不，我喜欢。”  
“我都不知道你有恋足癖啊。”林赢调侃他。  
布莱特的吻细密的落在林赢的脸上“我不是恋足癖，我是恋你。”

两人又洗了一次澡以后，布莱特终于想起了被他扔在床角的创可贴，布莱特坐在地上捧着林赢的脚为他细心的贴上。  
“这好像是我第一次在剧外给你贴创可贴。”  
“那你打算向我求婚吗？”林赢问。

-完-


End file.
